Living the Perfect Imperfect Life: The Daughter of Malcolm Reynolds
by Amy Brezzy
Summary: Cleo didn't exactly have a perfect childhood, if you count being a nuisance to the Alliance. And when she finds out she's Malcolm Reynolds's daughter? Doesn't matter at all... Or does it? What happens when she boards Serenity not knowing her Dad was the captain until it was too late? And what if he didn't know about her? Will she tell him? Will he find out? (Firefly OC Rewrite)
1. Serenity (Pilot) Pt 1

A/N: Hello! My name's Amy Brezzy (Amy's my first name, Brezzy is a nickname for my middle name, I guess), and I'm so excited to be publishing my first story on ! I decided to post a Firefly fanfiction because there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of Firefly fanfics, which irked me, being a very dedicated Browncoat. So I hope you enjoy my OC insert, and although I may not have a regular updating schedule, I promise to update when I have the chance! It's rated T for language (though most of it is Chinese), mild violence, and mild sexual content. Please, please, PLEASE take the time to leave a review about what you think of this story! I love constructive criticism, ideas, and encouragements! Seriously, don't be afraid to correct me on any grammatical errors, spelling errors (which should NOT happen because I happen to be really good at spelling, not to brag), or any plot-holes and the like J Before the story begins, I want to say that **_I do NOT own Firefly in anyway. I am in no way making a profit off of this; this is just for fun._** If I owned Firefly, I would definitely not be sitting around writing fanfiction about it- I would be working my ass off getting that show back on air! So that's all of my useless babbling; onto the fanfiction!

**Prologue**

Cleo was a really hateful person, a pessimist you might say. But Cleo would argue being called a pessimist. She believed she was a realist, someone who didn't sugarcoat anything and just gave it to you straightforward. In her mind, there needed to be more people like her in the world. But instead, there was the Alliance and their little brainwashed monkeys… human pawns, to be a bit more politically correct. Although Cleo knew it wasn't their fault, she couldn't necessarily _like_ them either. So instead of channeling her anger toward them, she channeled her anger toward none other than the Alliance. Stealing things, killing important officers, just even ruining Alliance formal events was her forte, her reason for living. Besides, her mum died and her dad was just some guy her mum screwed at a bar, so really, what was to live for? Well, the Alliance didn't really like her life's purpose, needless to say.

When she started her life of crime four years ago at the age of ten, she would often manage to get caught committing petty little misdemeanors. Every time they would catch her, they would give her a strict warning and let her go since she was a kid and shouldn't have time wasted on her. But one time when she was caught at 12 years old, they decided that they should probably have some of her DNA in their system, in case she started committing crimes of greater importance. They did a cheek swab and an alarm resonated throughout the small, cold room. The DNA matched the DNA of a smuggler the Alliance would love to have their hands on…

Captain Malcolm Reynolds.

Cleo was viciously interrogated. She tried to tell them she didn't know he was her father and had never met him before in her life, but they wouldn't believe her, which lead to the torturing. Cleo was tortured for months, but after finally realizing that she didn't know _anything_ at all, they merely dumped her fragile body in an alley on Persephone. She got a job at a small general store to help her gain her strength back and get back on her feet so she could get what she craved…

Revenge.

Hitchhiking throughout the galaxy, she managed to make the lives of Alliance officers a living hell. Donning black clothes and firearms that would be plentiful for a small army, she went on a killing spree. At 14 years old, she had more blood on her hands than the members of an entire regiment had combined. She would look at her reflection in the mirror, literally shuddering in horror, frightened of the thing she'd become, but she couldn't stop. It was like giving someone who was addicted to video games a console and an unlimited supply of games, but saying "Ha, nope, sorry- you're not actually _allowed_ to play any video games. You're welcome to stare longingly at them, though!" Through tough work, Cleo eventually overcame the constant need to kill every single Alliance officer in the 'verse. She just tried to keep her mind on the tasks she had to fulfill at the small general store, the place she had been hired, quit, and then re-hired. Life was okay, just… boring.

Cleo freaking hated boring.

So when she heard some gossip of a crew of smugglers on a Firefly ship taking on passengers here on Persephone, she listened intently. Apparently, someone heard they'd be here tomorrow, which gave Cleo no time to waste. When her shift ended that night, she ran upstairs to her free bedroom given to her by the generous owner of the store, Marty, who became like a grandfather figure to her, packed her duffle with everything she had (which honestly was not a lot, pretty much just weapons, ammo, clothes, and money- Cleo didn't like having items that wouldn't benefit her in no possible way whatsoever), and counted up her money, a pretty good amount, actually. She knew that she would have money to pay for her "rent" with some left over, and she could help them with their smuggling, which would also earn her some money. With a smile on her face, Cleo went to sleep that night thinking of getting out of this sorry excuse for a planet.

**Chapter 1**

When Cleo got up the next morning, she told her plans to Marty, who wished her good luck and gave her a big hug. He made her promise to come and at least visit every once a while, which she did promise, but she mentally questioned whether or not she would fulfill her promise or not. With a mock salute, she headed out briskly, eager to get started on a new chapter of her life.

Cleo headed to the Eavesdown docks to look for the Firefly. It was a good 5 minutes before she noticed Serenity in all its glory. She walked up to a woman who was sitting in a lawn chair with a rainbow-striped parasol.

"Um, hello, are you taking passengers?" Cleo asked politely, trying to make a good first impression.

"Yes we are, but you look a little… young to be on board," she answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm 14. Really, I'm not a bother at all, I don't get scared easily, I'm a hard worker, and," Cleo leaned down to whisper in the woman's ear. "I know what kind of work this crew does, and I'm pretty damn good at it, too." Cleo regained her posture.

"I don't know…" The woman answered uncertainly.

"Please, I have nowhere else to go," Cleo slightly lied. She could always go back to Marty's, but really, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Positive, ma'am." Cleo answered.

"… Don't call me ma'am- it's Kaylee, fellow crew member," Kaylee said, positively beaming. Cleo couldn't restrain the wide smile on her face. Propping her duffle bag higher on her shoulder, Kaylee playfully gestured to the inside of the ship. Cleo walked in and stood a couple feet away from a man.

"Hello," the man greeted when he noticed her, turning to face her.

"Oh, hello." Cleo spun around and faced him like he did her, walking over to him.

"Are you a 'new recruit'?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. I assume you are?"

"Yes. Mind me saying this, but you look a little young for a new passenger…?" He asked but then drifted off in question as he didn't know her name.

"Cleo," she said and stuck out her hand for a handshake. "And yes, I guess I am a bit young. But you know what they say, 'Good things come in small packages'." She replied, shaking his hand. He let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I do believe you're right."

Everyone had come in now doing whatever they had to do while Cleo just sat on the floor twiddling her thumbs in boredom. Normally she would play with her knives, but she didn't want to freak anyone out yet. No, that would wait until she was in her room, if she didn't have to share it with anyone.

Meanwhile, Kaylee walked over to where Mal was talking with Zoe. She cleared her throat.

"Mal?" Kaylee asked. Zoe walked off after nodding to Mal, who turned toward Kaylee to give her his full attention.

"What?" He asked.

"You see that girl in the corner?" Malcolm looked in the direction Kaylee was trying to nod her head without getting the attention of anyone else.

"She looks too young- we don't take kids." He said in a slight scolding manner.

"I know, I know, but she knows what we do and wants to help. And, I don't know, but she kind of gave off this vibe- Like, not a bad vibe, but… I can't explain it, really. I don't think she's Alliance or she'll give us up." Kaylee explained to him, a glint in her eye that made Mal trust her for the time being.

"Alright, but just this once." He warned before walking off to take care of business.

A/N: There's the first part of the pilot, Serenity! Yes, it is a bit boring now, but please be patient J Oh, and I forgot to mention that I used this website: . to help write this episode. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Serenity (Pilot) Pt 2

**_A/N: Cleo's direct thoughts are italicized._**

Cleo had now proceeded to closing her eyes, her head tilted slightly upward, thinking about the days with her mum before she had died. Although her mum had done some questionable things that even someone who had murdered a bunch of Alliance officers would frown upon, her mother was a very good mother. But like always, stupid sickness ruins everything. "Sorry dear, but sickness is good for population control!" Bullshit. She had heard arguments such as that one for many years, and she never, and will never, believe it for a gorram second. In her opinion, if you want "population control", kill all the human scum in the 'verse and you're done. Cleo let out a long, drawn out sigh. Technically, her mum would be counted in the percentage of "human scum", but still… Damn everything.

A voice snapped her out of my thoughts telling everyone to gather in the dining room. Cleo didn't know where to go, so she simply followed a huddled mass of people and sat down in a chair, waiting for some long, boring speech that was most likely about the rules and such.

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area," a voice with an authoritative edge to it said. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he's the captain. "The kitchen is pretty self- explanatory; you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 1800."

"I think Shepherd Book has offered to help me prepare something." Kaylee piped in.

"You're a Shepherd?" The captain asked.

"Thought the outfit gave it away. Is it a problem?" Book asked.

"Of course not!" Ever-so-Cheerful Kaylee exclaimed. "It's no problem 'cause it's not." She faced the captain when she said this.

"No," he confirmed before turning back to them. "As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay- they're all off limits without an escort."

"Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay." A man whom Cleo had not heard anything from before said. She snapped her head toward his direction. He looked a little… odd to her. She decided to mentally call him "Weird Guy" until she learned his name.

"I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here, we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you. Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall." At the mention of the Alliance, Cleo's heart unwillingly sped up and her blood ran cold. "It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule.

"What medical supplies?" Weird Guy asked warily. Trust Cleo, she can recognize someone who's gotten tangled up with the feds a mile away, and boy was he conspicuous about it…

"I honestly didn't ask." The captain seemed to be the type of person who wouldn't be out of the loop about anything, including something like this. She knew that this whole "delivering medical supplies for the Alliance" thing was just a cover for a smuggling job.

"Probably plasma, insulin… whatever they ain't got enough of on the border moons." A dark-skinned woman answered with a voice that was suave and sure.

"Alliance says jump." The captain said.

"All right." Weird Guy said, seemingly more at ease now, but still a little cautious.

"Zoe, you wanna take 'em to the cargo bay while I have a quick chat with you," he pointed to Cleo, "over here?"

"Yes, Sir," the dark-skinned woman, Zoe, obeyed, leading everyone to the cargo bay. Cleo stood up from her chair and stood right next to it. Thankfully, she thought to bring her duffle with her. Although they seemed like… _okay_ people to her, she still wanted to keep her bag with her.

"Wash, stay behind," the captain called out before this "Wash" fellow could leave the room. A man with reddish-blonde hair stood next to them.

"What's your name?" The captain asked Cleo.

"Cleo Fortiger," she answered truthfully. "Yours?"

"Malcolm Reynolds." When he introduced himself, Cleo could've sworn she heard a literal "click" in her brain. _Holy shit, _she thought. _That's my dad… that's my dad…_

Her eyes were wider than planets as she remained silent, her mouth slightly agape.

"But we call him Mal," the other guy interjected, not seeming to notice Cleo's strange behavior.

"I take it you know me…?" Mal queried, confused as to why she was acting this way.

"Umm, yeah," she tried to recover. "You and your crew helped out my mum when I was little," She lied.

"And I'm Wash!" This Wash fellow piped in, obviously feeling left out. _Act normal… Act normal…_

"Sorry Wash, I didn't forget about you." She said with a slight giggle. Wait, since when did she giggle even the slightest? She was not acting normal…

"Anyway… How did you find out about what we do?" Mal butt in, a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Worked at a small general store on Persephone and heard a pair of guys talking about you all- that's how I found this here ship. Don't think they were feds, but probably potential clients." Cleo answered.

"Wait, she's joining us?" Wash asked incredulously.

"That's the plan." Mal said.

"You mean I can join you guys?!" Cleo beamed.

"Just don't get scared or shoot at us," he answered, slightly teasing, although I could tell he was being serious too. "To get on to business… Wash, did you send word to Patience?"

"Ain't heard back yet. Didn't she shoot you one time?" Wash asked.

"Everybody's makin' a fuss!" Cleo laughed.

Everyone was all back at the cargo bay later. Well, Cleo didn't exactly know if everyone was there or not- she wasn't acclimated to the crew well enough to properly notice. Suddenly, a woman walked down the stairs in a simply beautiful dress, catching the attention of the new recruits.

"Ah, the Ambassador graces us with her presence." Mal teased.

"Hello, Mal. I see we have some new faces." This woman said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you," Kaylee chirped.

"Hey, you," the woman chirped back

"Ambassador, this is Shepherd Book." Mal introduced.

"I'd have to say this is the first time we've had a preacher on board." She said, still with a smile on her face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see a state official, either." Book said then took her hand, bowing slightly. "Ambassador." Mal laughed at this as Cleo let out a little chuckle. _How could the man not tell she was a companion?_ _Could this chick be any more obvious?!_ However, the companion didn't seem to think it was funny, for the glare she sent Mal was anything but amused.

"I'm missing something funny." Book said. _Well, at least he figured _that_ out._

"Not so funny," Kaylee was now glaring at Mal, too.

"'Ambassador'," the companion spoke up. "Is Mal's way of-"

"She's a whore, Shepherd." Mal interrupted. Book looked horrified at this. _He'd better get used to things like this if he wants to live comfortably here._

"The term is 'Companion'." Kaylee was agitated.

"Yeah, I always get those mixed up," Mal shrugged. Turning to face the companion, he asked "How's business?"

"None of yours," she answered coldly.

"She is pretty much our ambassador. There's plenty of planets won't even let you dock without a decent companion on board. This… this isn't a problem for you, is it, Shepherd?" Mal asked.

"Well, I… I certainly…" Book was tripping over his words.

"It's all right," the companion said, turning to leave. "I mostly keep to myself." The companion passed Mal and said "When I'm not whoring."

"Don't you wanna meet the rest of the bunch?" Mal asked.

"Why don't you make sure they want to meet me first?" With that, the companion and Kaylee headed out of the room together.

Everyone was in the dining room (although it was more of a mess hall than a "dining room" in Cleo's eyes), except for Wash and the companion. Everyone was having conversations with another person while helping themselves to the food before them. Cleo was talking to Shepherd Book about some great books she had read. They seemed to share a similar taste in literature.

"Oh, this is incredible," Zoe moaned in delight.

"It's not much- I had a garden at the Abbey, thought I should bring what I could." Book spoke modestly.

"It's very kind of you to share with all of us." Weird Guy thanked Book.

"I'm gonna make a plate for Wash," Zoe said, getting up.

"Well it won't last," Book spoke to Simon. "And they're never the same when they're frozen. The important thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from here 'til Judgment Day if he's got enough rosemary."

We all started to settle into a comfortable atmosphere. _This is the life, _Cleo thought._ I could get used to this…_

"Captain, you mind if I say grace?" Book asked.

"Only if you say it out loud," Mal answered simply. The mood had gone tense now. _Damn you, Mal… Dad… Whoever the hell you are_… Cleo thought.

"So does it happen a lot? Government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?" Weird Guy asked Mal, giving off more suspicious vibes to Cleo. And she suspected the same applied to Mal.

"That's what governments are for- get in a man's way." He replied.

"Well, it's good, if the supplies are needed." A new voice rang in Cleo's ears. She looked to that person. Dobson was his name?

"We're just happy to be doing good works." The guy with a lot of weapons said. Cleo scoffed at him, only noticed by Book, who gave her a small smile. From what she had observed of him, he was definitely not the cookie cutter, do-gooder type of folk.

"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape; plagues, and famine…" Alleged-Dobson faded away.

"Well, some of that's exaggerated, and some of it ain't," Zoe informed. " All those moons, just like the central planets, they're as close to Earth-That-Was as we could make 'em: gravity, atmosphere, and such, but…"

"Once they're terraformed, they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets, maybe a herd. Some of them make it, some of them…" Mal finished for Zoe.

"Then I guess it's good we're helping," Weird Guy spoke, most likely not really wanting to hear the rest of the sentence like most of the rest of us. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss… Unless there's artillery involved… Then not so much.

"You're a doctor, right?" Kaylee asked Weird Guy.

"Oh, uh, yes," he answered. _Why would he join a vessel like this if he had such a respectable occupation? _Cleo shook her head and just told herself to go with the flow… for now. "Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris, in Capital City."

"Long way from here," Mal pointed out. _Yes! Someone else is a bit skeptical 'sides me!_ Cleo mentally cheered.

"You seem so young to be a doctor," Kaylee observed, ignoring Mal's skepticism.

"Yeah. You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic." Weird Guy said, noticeably uncomfortable with the attention.

"Know how- Machines just got workings, and they talk to me." Kaylee smiled.

"That's a rare gift," Book complimented.

"Oh, not like being a doctor." _Looks like someone's forming a little crush…_ Cleo had a smile on her face at the thought. "Helping fix people, that's important."

"Little Kaylee here just wishes you was a gynecologist." Weapon Guy laughed while Cleo stifled her laughter successfully, her façade unchanged. She did like Kaylee (although she seemed like the kind of person that may get on Cleo's nerves after too long) and she felt bad that she was humiliated like that, but it _was_ kind of funny.

"Jayne," Mal snapped. _So that's what his name is…_ "You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?"

"You don't pay me to talk pretty," Jayne argued. "Just because Kaylee gets lubed-up over some big city dandy-"

"Walk away from this table," Mal interrupted. "Right now." Jayne hesitated before grabbing some food and going. All was silent.

"What _do_ you pay him for?" Weird Guy asked the question on basically everyone's minds.

"What?" Mal asked, confused by the question.

"I was just wondering what his job is on the ship." Weird Guy specified. The captain hesitated before answering.

"Public relations," was his answer. Cleo couldn't contain her laughter this time.

Everyone was shown their rooms and Cleo was now resting on her bed. She let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling. _How did life get like _this_? Eh, I like it better._

After a while, Cleo got bored. Reminiscing was healthy for the mind, but boring as hell after, say, 5 minutes. She realized that she should start getting to know the people who will have her back (for obvious reasons), so she decided she'd go talk to Wash. _He seems like a nice person._

She headed up to the bridge when she heard-

"What is it?" Mal was asking Wash. Cleo hid from sight and eavesdropped.

"Signal. Somebody went on the Cortex, hailed the nearest Alliance Cruiser." Wash answered.

"Tell me you scrambled it." Malcolm practically pleaded.

"All to hell, but I don't know how much got through. Alliance got a pin in us for sure." Wash was grave.

"Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi," the captain cursed in Chinese. Cleo was pretty fluent in Chinese and knew it meant "Fuck everyone in the universe to death."

"We got a mole on board."

A/N: Hello there! Sorry if it's a bit long or boring, but the action will come up in the next chapter or so- I don't know if I'm going to split Serenity in one or two more parts. Oh well, I'll decide when the time comes! So I hope you all are enjoying it; please leave me a review telling me what you think. Seriously, you're welcome to tell me it sucks balls if you think it does- I swear I'm not a person that gets easily offended. See you guys later! J


End file.
